Jodida friendzone
by Nat-KF
Summary: YMIR X CHIRSTA (YUMIKURI) Ymir sufre en la absurda Friendzone, su mejor amigo Reiner es un cabrón y su mejor amiga Christa es la culpable de que tenga vacía su billetera. "O sí, estoy tan bobamente enamorada de ti que le doy pena hasta a mi mami"
1. Chapter 1

_**JODIDA FRIENDZONE**_

_**YMIR X CHIRSTA**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

-¿Seguís igual?-. No sé por qué preguntas cuando conoces perfectamente la respuesta. ¿Acaso me crees tan idiota? O por el contrario, ¿Tú te crees muy listo?

Ay de mí, soportando a este imbécil que tengo por mejor amigo. –Hay cosas que no cambian-. Resto importancia… ok ni yo me lo creo ¡Claro que me importa! –Como tu cara de retrasado mental, por ejemplo-. Ya enserio, dejemos de mentir, también haz de ser masoquista para a estas alturas seguir siendo mi amigo.

-Y luego me dices que yo soy el borde ¬¬

-Mi puerta es lo suficientemente grande para que tu trasero salga por ella-. Ándate de mi cuarto que ya llevas mucho rato aquí de inútil.

-Jajaja-. Claro, ríe, que ni tu ni yo nos ofendemos porque sabemos que quedaríamos solos cual hongo por las tardes sin nuestra absurda amistad. –Nos vemos mañana -. Hasta que te levantas de mi cama, ya le haz de haber dejado un poso colosal. –Ymir-. No sé ni por qué volteo sabiendo dirás alguna pendejada.

-¿Qué?-. Ya te vi, siéntete honrado.

-Conseguirte una chica ¡antes de que tu coño se suicide!-.

-¡REINER JODIDO CABRON!-. Le tire el libro de historia, que de algo sirviera ¿no? –Y agradece que tu trasero no cabe en mi ventana o te hubiera tirado de ahí-.

-Eso dolió estúpida T-T

-Nooo…. ¿Enserio?-. Trágate mi sarcasmo, asimílalo, acéptalo (?)

-Ya me voy-. Te estas tardando, ya lárgate que luego tu madre me culpa de que seas un vago, la vergüenza irremediable de la familia.

-Te vas por la sombra-. Y ojala te mie un perro.

Vale, por fin mi cuarto vuelve a ser solo mío, sin invasiones que contaminen el preciado aire acondicionado. E en el escritorio la tarea que mi lápiz se niega a hacer solo. Ojala Christa la haya hecho y se apiade de mí, eso o asistiré con Reiner a la escuela de verano… no ni de coña asisto a eso, es algo inhumano. ¿Qué es ese sonido debajo de la cama? ¿Es mi perdido celular? (Maldito rubio hijo de tu mami, lo escondiste)

-¡Tu mamá!-. Tómala Reiner.

-¿Qué?-. Ups…

-Perdón Christa, creí que eras Reiner-. Trágame tierrita linda y juro no volver a escupir gargajos en los parques.

-Lo supuse-. Es tan sexy esa inocente risa, pero he de evitar babear para no mojar el celular. –Te llamaba para preguntarte si puedes venir a mi casa-. Veo el reloj de la pared. Apenas las 8 pm.

-Claro-.

-¿Puedes venir ya?-. Si ya estoy camino a montar mi motocicleta. –Ymir, ¿que son esos ruidos? o.o

-Eeee…. Nada-. Puto perro, soltad mi pantalón o juro que te envió por paquetería a Timbuktu.

-¿Segura? ¬¬

-Segura-. Tan segura como que te amo y me mandas desalmadamente a la friendzone. Tan segura como que Reiner es un grano en el culo. –Voy para tu casa-. Apareció el imbécil dueño del diabólico perro, me mentó la madre diciendo quería robar a su mascota y se lo llevo diciendo que me demandaría por maltrato animal blablablá

-¿Podrías pasar a comprar pizza?-. Ohhh no, aquí viene otro ataque friendzonero de mi amada rubia. Me cartera se vacía cada vez que Andrés le causa hemorragias masivas. Esos monstruosos cambios de humor son dignos de llevar nuestra historia a la rosa de Guadalupe.

-Por supuesto-. Gracias mamá por darme una mesada absurdamente abundante. -¿Algo más?-. Lose, yo solita he condenado mis billetes al destierro, migraran lejos, muy lejos de mí.

-Una caja de chocolates por favor n.n

-Vale. Llego en 30 minutos-. Y ojala no me mate en el camino por conducir la motocicleta con tus pedidos. O sí, estoy tan bobamente enamorada de ti que le doy pena hasta a mi mami.

Soy grande, me salte dos altos e ignore que casi atropello a una viejita amargada, pero logre llegar técnicamente a salvo. -¡Ymir!-. Me abrazas destilando felicidad, recargando la cabeza contra mi pecho y maldigo hasta a los gnomos de jardín por ser tu mejor amiga en vez de sexy novia.

-Hola hobbit-. Me haces pasar a la casa, subimos las escaleras para dirigirnos a tu tan conocido cuarto. Si he de recordarlo muy bien, tanto tiempo que he pasado aquí, fui yo quien pinto las paredes después de todo T-T

Muerdes la pizza tan condenadamente sensual que me pregunto cómo puedes hacerlo sin querer. Estúpida Ymir, obviamente ni en broma lo haría para provocarte. –Te extraño Ymir-. Dices de repente asiendo me atragante con un peperoni.

-¿De qué hablas? Seguimos hablando lo mismo-. Yase que no me hago tonta yo sola, sé que ella sabe que yo sé de lo que habla.

- Ya no me visitas tanto como antes-. Ese puchero debería ser ilegal, es chantaje, puro y efectivo chantaje. –Ni tampoco te quedas a dormir-. ¿Acaso deseas termine en la cárcel por violación?

-Disculpa he estado ocupada-. Mentir es tan malo como el sexo con condón, te crecerá la nariz Ymir. –Prometo dedicarte más tiempo-. Quizá era mejor hacer un pacto satánico que esa promesa.

-Siiiii-. Wow abrazándome de esa manera arrebatas mi preciado espacio personal, ok a la mierda el espacio si eres tú. -¿Te quedas a dormir hoy?-. Definitivamente desear ver arder el mundo.

-De acuerdo, pero pido el lado izquierdo de la cama-. Sonrió y me paniqueo recordando no quite la ropa del tendedero ni apague los frijoles en la estufa.

Salvándome el sagrado celular comienza a sonar, ya te tengo Reino cerebro de pollo. -¡Tu mamá!-. Upsss tampoco era Reiner XD

-Ymir imbécil-. Vale vale, me gane el insulto. –Ahora a lo que te llamaba-. Debo comenzar a revisar el número antes de contestar.

-¿Qué quieres Mikasa?-. No es por nada pero siempre que ella me llama termino metida en problemas, es peor que la loquilla de Sasha. Christa me mira claramente molesta de que no le preste atención. -¡No me ignores Ymir!-. El hobbit se ha revelado D:

-Creo que tienes problemas-. Claro Mikasa búrlate de mis futuros problemas con complejo de matrimonio. –Te llamo luego pequitas-. Y así como me llamo se esfumo la voz de Mikasa.

-Ahora me pagas tu deuda-. ¿Cuál deuda? Quizá si enloqueciste Christa, ¿la pizza podría tener efectos secundarios? O.o

-¿Cómo te pagare?-. Tomo otro pedazo de pizza.

-Te usare de almohada-. Por segunda ocasión me atraganto con el peperoni. –Por dios, aprende a comer-. Limpias el queso que me quedo en la comisura de los labios.

-¡Yo podía limpiarme sola!-. Conche su madre, así uno se vuelve violador compulsivo.

-No protestes-. Y ahora me regañas sancionándome con tu dedito acusatorio. –Volviendo al tema, serás mi almohada-.

-Protesto-. Ándate Ymir no te dejes dominar, demuestra que eres completamente capaz de negarle algo…

-Ambas sabemos que sederas-. Sonríes. –Me pondré ropa más cómoda-. Espera espera ¡ESPERA! No te quites la blusa ante mí, apiádate por todos los cielos que no soy de piedra. Está bien que no te he dicho le voy a las chicas pero eso que haces ¡es maldad pura!

-¿No te da vergüenza cambiarte frente a mí?-.

-Eres como mi hermana, sería una tontería avergonzarme-. Strike uno T-T

Reiner tiene razón, debería sencillamente ir a tirarme a cualquier otra chica ajena a Christa; es tan santa y dice tan seria que soy su hermana que de seguro le llego a dar un beso y me cachetea por lesbiana incestuosa.

Pasaron tortuosamente rápidas las horas. Dado mi falta de ropa para dormir, solo me quite la remera quedando en una camiseta de tirantes. Ambas nos acomodamos en la cama. –Sabes, extrañaba tu compañía, no podría tener una mejor amiga-. Strike dos…

-Vos necesitáis un novio-. Obviamente lo digo solo por hacer plática, por mí que sigas así como estas, tan casta que hasta sudas agua bendita.

-No me gusta nadie, ojala tu fueses un chico-. Strike tres TT-TT


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a quienes comentaron el cap anterior. Todos nos hemos sentido en la friendzone XD

Capítulo 2

-¡VOLVEIS A LLAMAR HOY Y OS METO EL CELULAR POR EL CULO!-. Como te gusta llamar cuando estoy con Christa imbécil Reiner. No me mires tan despectivamente pequeña, es culpa de él provocarme si ya sabe cómo soy.

Hacemos cualquier cosa menos ver la película.-A veces piensos que ustedes dos se llevan demasiado pesado-. Quizá, muy probablemente, ¡es su culpa!

-Seria aburrido de lo contrario-. Me saldrían raíces en el asiento del salón.

-Cambiando de tema-. Ohh no, cada vez que me cambias tema pasa algo malo. –Sigues igual de tabla que siempre Ymir ¬¬

-Por mi así está bien-. Enserio, por mí que no me crezcan, es más que se invierta el desarrollo.

-¡Pero si tenéis 16 años y no usas sostén!-. Para que usar algo que no ocupo, solo digo…

-¡Bendiciones de la vida!-. Jajaja me ahorro un dineral en ropa interior que para que te cuento hobbit.

-No entiendo como estas tan plana dios mío-. Eee ¡¿Qué haces?! Suelta ahí, ¡no me toques el pecho tonta!

-¡Suéltame!-. ¡No me manosees tan descaradamente, mierda!

-En verdad eres como un chico-. Y sigues tocando carajo, ¡que no soy de piedra! Me excitare si continúas TT-TT Apiádate.

-Chirsta deja eso por favor-. Bueno al menos mi voz fue decente. Lo que faltaba, pasaste la mano por un pezón, ¿lo haces a propósito? ¬¬

-Vale vale-. Hasta que quitas tus manitas de mi pecho; ya solo recargaste la cabeza –Pero pareces burro de planchar-.

-Así será, tendré pecho de tabla pero abdomen de lavadero-. Que no me difamen solamente, también tengo mis virtudes y tú que jamás las vez hobbit despistada. Escucho que ríes creyendo es chiste.

-¿Enserio?-. Tampoco es para que me llames mentirosa.

-Sí-. Resto importancia tomando un pedazo de pizza fría que quedo huerfanito en la caja. Quizá por eso no me crees, como demasiada chuchería frente a ti.

-A ver-. A nooo, luego metes mano una vez más y ya no me aguantare la ganas de violarte salvajemente contra el muro.

-Nop-. Llevarte tu curiosidad a otro lado, luego sales con que a chuchita la chochearon.

-Anda Ymir-. Ojos de corderito chantajista. Para mí que practicas frente al espejo esas miradas matadoras. –Solo quiero ver tus cuadritos-. Ríes dando a entender que sigues sin creerme. Suena el celular.

-¡TU MAMÁ!-.

-¡LA TUYA CABRONA!-. ¿Enserio? ¿Nuevamente no es Reiner? Conche su madre…

-Ups, lo siento Annie-. Que paso con checar el número antes de contestar Ymir u.u

-Estoy casi segura de que eso era para Reiner-. Que comes que adivinas manis. –Dejando eso de lado, necesito que me prestes tu libro de historia-.

-No estoy en casa. Pasa por el a mi habitación, está en alguna parte del suelo-. Con la cara de Reiner gravada en la pasta XD

-Ok, gracias cabrona-. Cuelgas la llamada cara de estreñida.

-Pareces teléfono público-. Ni que lo digas.

-Lose-.

-Ahora sí, ¡déjame ver tu abdomen!-. Intentas alzarme la camiseta por la fuerza, vamos Christa sabes que soy mucho más fuerte. -¡No seas mala! ¡Ni que te fuera a violar Ymir!-.

-¡No grites tan alto tonta que están tus padres en casa!-. Solo me falta me corran por falsos intentos de violación.

Forcejeamos en la cama, damos giros y revolvemos las sabanas. Una almohada sale disparada cual proyectil de la cama y un peluche se estrella en mi cara. Estiras el borde de mi camiseta queriendo alzarla, Coloco una mano en la misma para evitar tu propósito y otra contra tu hombro tratando de quitarte de encima.

-¡Para Christa! haciendo demasiado alboroto.

-¡Lo logre!-. Jodido día el de hoy. Alzaste la camiseta descubriéndome el abdomen pero te pasaste asiendo la prenda me llegase al cuello y también quedo a la vista mi pecho.

-Felicidades (?)-. Te quedas observando el antes dicho abdomen de lavadero. ¡Te dije que era enserio! Pero ¿me creíste? Noooo

Y ahora te sonrojas asemejando un inocente tomate que jamás ha visto otro cuerpo ajeno al propio. Decido cubrirme nuevamente. -¿Estas bien?-. Ya debería pasársete el color rojo de la cara, ay no, ¿¡y si te estas asfixiando!? Ay dios, ¡AY MI DIOS!

-S.. si-. ¿Qué te pasa? Soy yo quien quedo medio desnuda ante ti.

-¿Segura?-. No me miras a los ojos.

-Es..esque-.

-Hay confianza-. Suficiente para que me vieras técnicamente sin camiseta XD

-De verdad pareces un chico-.

-Sin comentarios-. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

AL ESTUPIDO DÍA SIGUIENTE

-Entonces la rubia intento violarte-. Claro ríe de mi desgracia que para eso somos amigos ¬¬

-Ja-ja-ja mira como me rio idiota-. Ojala te duela el golpe que te acabo de dar. Es tu culpa por convencerme de ir al gymnasio contigo solo porque te saldría más barato si llevabas a "un amigo"

-¿¡Por qué me golpeas!?-. Por supuesto todo se arreglara dándome un puñetazo a la mandíbula.

-¡Por que se me da la gana!-. ¡Espero haberte sacado el aire con mi patada!

-¡IMBECIL EN ABSTINENCIA!-. ¡Eso es más bajo que el golpe me acabas de dar en la entrepierna!

-¡No soy hombre estúpido!-. Ojala te quedes calvo y con 30 kilos extras.

30 MINUTOS DESPUES

-Ambos sos unos jodidos idiotas-. El cariño que expresas es asombroso Mikasa…

-Ymir, tienes un ojo morado y el labio roto-. No me mires de esa forma Christa por que quema cuando lo haces. –Y tu Reiner tendrás suerte si no te confunden con un mapache y puedes quitarte la bolsa de hielo de la entrepierna-. Sexy Ymir: 6. Trasero colosal Reiner: 2

-Solo fue un pequeño pleito-. Digo tranquila.

-Lo que ella dice-. Nadie te tomara en serio un tiempo Reiner, de verdad te deje cual mapache con los dos ojos morados. –Solo pasábamos el rato-.

-Ymir, te vienes conmigo a mi caso, ahora-. ¿Desde cuándo me das ordenes Christa? Ok a quien engaño siempre te obedezco cual mendigo perrito faldero.

-Si hobbit-. Carajo como duele mi labio, no sabía que Reiner había aprendido una nueva patada voladora. –Mikasa cuida al idiota por favor-. Por qué dudo que se pueda mover de la enfermería en un buen rato.

-Yo lo cuido, pero me tendrá que pagar el almuerzo-. Bienvenido al mundo de las carteras vacías amigo.

-Adiós cabron-. Antes de que mi hobbit decida sacarme a rastras de aquí.

-¡No me dejes Ymir!-. Lalala hare como que no escuche nada. -¡YMIRRRRRR!-. Las paredes hablan en este sitio o.o

-No me gusta te pelees cada semana con Reiner-. Es nuestra naturaleza, yo le jodo el me jode, jodemos a los maestros y tú me castigas con las friendzone. Anda pequeña, borra esa tristeza de tus ojitos azules, detesto verte así. Valla sorpresas de la vida, me has tomado de la mano.

Observas mi lastimado dorso y dedos, les estrechas con los tuyos mientras caminamos a tu auto. -Estas llena de raspones-. Y ni tu ni Mikasa me vieron la espalda, me arde como el demonio, de seguro tengo unos raspones colosales ahí.

-Ya se quitaran, duran poco tiempo-. Te lo garantizo amor platónicamente imposible.

-Deja de pelearte con él, por favor-. Me pones entre espada y pared, eso es algo casi imposible de hacer.

-Lo intentare-. Pero no prometo nada porque quiero evitar romper promesas, al menos contigo, ya he roto demasiadas.

-Gracias-. Mierda he hecho una mueca la sentarme en el lugar de copiloto. -¿Te heriste la espalda también?-. Alzas una ceja acusatoria, me reclamas cual novia sin serlo :c

-Quizá…

-Sos todo un caso-. Tan estúpidamente me pongo a babear con tu sonrisa de comercial dental.

-Lose-. Arrancas el auto. –Te curare esas heridas llegando a casa-.

20 MINUTOS DESPUES

-¡VOLVED AQUÍ YMIR!-. Mi culo no ira a ningún lugar mientras sostengas esa botella de alcohol. Además, agradezco la casa esta vacía ya que salí corriendo sin playera de tu cuarto. Porque mis suegros (lo son aunque no lo saben…) me dan de a patadas si me encuentran así. -¡PONTE PLAYERA POR DIOS!-.

-¡TU ME LA QUISTATE!-. Ymir tonta, acabas de darle tu ubicación. Recién pase corriendo cerca de la puerta principal cuando…

-¡Llego por quien llora… -. ¿Sasha? -¡AY MI DIOS UN CHICO DESNUDO! ¡POLICIA!-.

-¡Cállate imbécil!-. Me lance encima de Sasha antes de que hiciera un escándalo, mala idea.

-¡AUXILIO ME QUIERE VIOLARRRRR!-. Ok probablemente no fue la mejor idea lanzarme sobre ella, sentarme en su torso y sostenerle las manos sin playera puesta.

-¡SOY YMIR, IMBECIL GLOTONA!-.

-Aaaa ok….. ¡CHRISTA! ¡YMIR ME QUIERE VIOLARRR!-. Que carajos dices tonta.

-¡¿Qué Ymir que?!-. Apareciste cual rayo hobbit. Te lanzaste tu sobre mi espalda abrazándote a mi abdomen y quitándome de encima.

-Ya estuvo bien de manoseaos por hoy-. Digo cansada-

-Con que orgía y no invitan-. ¿Qué haces aquí Annie?

-Mierda, ya todas me vieron semi-desnuda, ¿Dónde queda mi orgullo?-. Si te sueltas de mi estaría perfecto Chirsta… atraeríamos menos la atención.

-Junto a Reiner en cuarto grado de primaria-.

-Solo faltabas tú para completar mi exhibición Mikasa-. Ahora si todas mis amigas me conocen a fondo. Aunque no entiendo que coño hacen en casa de mi rubia.

-¡Sostengan a Ymir!-. ¡¿Qué mierda dices Christa?! ¡ Y porque le hacen caso al hobbit! Con que para eso las llamaste tramposa.

Entre Mikasa, Annie y Sasha me sostuvieron con el pecho contra el suelo. –Esto es un jodido complot en mi contra-. Acuso con la mejilla derecha igualmente contra el piso.

-Es por tu bien Ymir-. Dime otra cosa Christa, distráeme mientras aplicas el maldito alcohol para desinfectarme. Aprieto lo puños. –Ya está, vez que no era para tanto-. Cubres con algunas gasas las heridas y por fin me dejan levantarme. –Ten tu playera-.

-Ya para que, todas me han visto quizá me quede así-. Obviamente solo bromeo. Ya siento el frio de ninja en el cuerpo.

-Ponte la playera, ya-. Tomo rápidamente la playera y me la coloco.

-De verdad eres como un chico-. Y aquí vamos de nuevo…

-Lose-.

Ringggg Ringgg Ringgg

-¡TU MAMÁ!-. Hasta que le atino a que seas tú Reiner.

-Mi madre dice que golpeas como chico-. Otro

-¿Solo para eso me llamaste?-.

-Si-. Y te vuelves a reír, te encanta colmarme la paciencia.

-Vete elegantemente a la mierda-. Y colgué.


	3. Chapter 3

Graciassss por los 4 comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo 2. Si les gusta la hiistoria recomienden me con sus amigos XD

Nota: Pasarse por mis otras historias ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Jodida Friendzone<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

O diosito mío, solecito de mi vida, ardillitas que follan en el marco de mi ventana. Denme paciencia para soportar otro día, que me estoy quedando sin una pisca siquiera. –Ya está el desayuno Ymir-.

-Bajo en un momento mamá-. Solo termino de vestirme para ir a la escuela. Me calzo los vans morados y abrocho mi cinturón para evitar se me caiga el maldito pantalón. La mochila al hombro, listo. Alborotarme el cabello solo para no darle el gusto a los maestros de verme decentemente peinada, listo,

-¿Cómo vas con Christa?-. Ay ma, si ya sabes que sigo igual, o de mal en peor mejor dicho. –Ya deberías decirle que le amas antes de que me haga vieja, quiero nietos ¿sabes?-.

-¡Mamá!-. Nietos mi culo, me niego a estar cuidando mocosos.

-¡Otra niña nulamente desarrollada corriendo por la casa!-.

-Me largo-. Hecho el almuerzo a la mochila dejando el desayuno en la mesa con mi soñadora madre y sus fantasías de que embarace a Christa.

-Hola mapache-. Ahora así saludo a Reiner, aún se le notan los ojos morados.

-Hola víctima de la abstinencia-. Un día encontraran mi cuerpo tirado en la sala; causa de muerte: orgasmos masivos acumulados.

* * *

><p><strong>YA EN LA ESCUELA<strong>

Clase de historia, si, adivinaron, mi clase "preferida". Puedo asegurar el profesor odia a todos y cada uno de los aquí presentes tanto como nosotros a él. Digo, ni su mamá a de quererlo. Garabateo en mi cuaderno fingiendo escribir sus dictados, la mitad del salón hace eso, ¡dicta tanto que perdería la mano!

-El proyecto de este mes costara el 80% de la calificación-. Sinceramente, lo odio de todo corazón. -¡Haced parejas!-. Aparte quiere ver arder el mundo, pinche viejo amargado.

Reiner y Christa voltearon a verme al mismo tiempo. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron fue cual declararse la tercera guerra mundial en plena escuela. -¡YMIR!-. Gritaron a la vez.

-¡Hará el proyecto conmigo!-. Reiner, seamos honestos, llevas las de perder con mi hobbit. Yo mejor me quedo calladita en mi banco viendo el recién abierto coliseo romano. Todos discuten por sus parejas de trabajo, ¡qué ambiente tan salvaje! Te has de regocijar del caos que lograste puto profesor; ya decía yo que eras el anticristo.

Reiner intenta escupir sus pulmones. -¡Ymir trabajara conmigo!-. Llegados a esto, no sé con cual sería más catastróficos trabajar.

Veo como en otro extremo del salón, Mikasa se sube sobre el escritorio del mendigo profesor y se avienta estilo WWE sobre una chica que intentaba emparejarse con Eren. -¡Él es mío perra!-. Logra arrastrar al pobre junto con ella.

-¡Tengo preferencia por ser su mejor amiga!-. Y aquí es donde la ternura de Christa desaparece para dejar a un demonio rubio escupe fuego en su lugar.

-¡Mejor amiga mi culo!-. Mejor me sordeo en lo que se debaten quien compra mi libertad cual esclava negra.

Annie soltó una patada voladora que sin querer termino rompiendo la ventana pero logro quitarles a dos chicos de encima a Sasha. -¡Sasha es conmigo jodidos cabrones!-. Entro por la ventana nuevamente ignorando los cristales rotos en el marco. Sasha corrió a entregar la hoja con el nombre de ella y Annie afirmando que eran pareja de trabajo.

Mierda que aquí se toman muy enserio esto de las binas escolares.

Reiner se pasó por sobre el banco abanicando con los brazos y soltando pendejadas, bueno, más de lo común. En ese momento Christa aprovecho para anotar su nombre y el mío en una hoja y entregarlo al profesor. –¡Es mía!-. Literalmente, soy tuya y no quieres aceptarlo.

El mendigo trabajo constaría de una maqueta referente a la segunda guerra mundial acompañada de su correspondiente escrito y presentación electrónica. Al parecer pasare mucho tiempo con el hobbit, demasiado si me lo preguntan.

Desaparecimos del salón mientras llegaban los chicos de enfermería a asistir a los alumnos inconscientes en el suelo. –Juro que ese profesor solo quiere ver arder el mundo-. Uff que clase tan complicada.

-Dile a tu amiguito Reiner que yo tengo preferencia contigo-. ¿Así?

-Me pediste no peleara con él, esta otra petición le lleva la contra-. Muevo los hombros despreocupada, en pose desgarbada e inclusive indiferente. Aun me duele la espalda por los raspones que Christa curo y por que Annie estuvo arrojándome bolas de papel con piedras dentro.

Cambiaste de tema drásticamente. -¿Tu casa o la mía?-. Mmmm en la tuya tus padres me miran como esperando matarme por tomar tu virginal esencia, y en la mía mi madre hace rituales pidiendo te embarace

-Tira una moneda-. Y si esa moneda queda parada juro que comenzare a creer el mundo hace complots en mi contra. –Pido sello-. Y callo sello señores.

-Ya llegue mamá-. Espero estés de chismosa con la vecina. A mi ni de coña me interesa que la piruja de la esquina se revuelque con la buenota de la tamalera de la otra cuadra pero al parecer tú te fascinas.

-Ymirrrrrr, hasta que llegas hija-. Tenías que estar en la cocina. -¿Cuántos reportes hoy?-.

-Ninguno, ya te dije que no se dé donde sacas tengo reportes ¬¬

-Quizá de que no trabajas, los profesores te odian, tu mejor amigo es un idiota con cara de mapache, tus amigas unas comploteras violadoras y tu padre un jodido chucho que sigue sin volver de la tienda con el mandado-. Vale vale ya entendí…

-Tu muy santa madre-.

-Aaa para nada, Christa, ¿ya te conte como el chucho y yo concebimos a Ymir en la cajuela del auto?-.

-No, creo, pero soy todaaaa oídos-.

-¡NOS VAMOS A MI CUARTO!-. Subí corriendo con la rubia a mi habitación y azote la puerta creyendo así se crearía una barrera anti madres madriolas. ¿Qué fue lo primero que vi al entrar? A las putas ardillas que seguían cogiendo en el marco de mi ventana. Sabía que debí matarles la pasión a manguerasos; nooo, no es envidia, para nada…

Aventando la mochila a su lugar junto al cesto de basura y de paso, tu mi adoración platónica cual damita colocaste la tuya sobre mi cama. -Pfff… mi madre va de mal en peor-. Maldita sea, no tendí la cama y aun ha de estar la caja de pizza bajo las sabanas. Nota mental: comer en el suelo la próxima vez. ¿Saben que más sigue ahí? El estúpido poso mata sueños que hizo Reiner con su absurdo trasero tras días de no moverse más para que cagar.

-Solo es algo extrovertida-. Lo dices por que tus padres no te dejan condones junto con el almuerzo T-T o asisten a tus juntas escolares contándoles a todos como te concibieron. -¿Puedo usar tu baño?-. Para que preguntas, mi trono es tu trono XD

-Si claro, pasa-. Y que el papel higiénico doble hoja te acomode.

Entre más pienso y pienso acerca del penoso tema friendzone, mas considero en resignarme a escuchar los futuros problemas matrimoniales e impotencias sexuales del hombre diabólico que ose meter sucias manos a un cuerpo tan perfectamente perfecto en la perfección. ¿Por qué creador? ¡¿Por qué no me diste un pene para darle duro a Christa?!

Pensándolo mejor, así con vagina estoy bien. Aunque por otro lado podría despedirme de la menstruación…. Que carajos estoy pensando. La falta de sueño provoca estas estupideces.

-¡YMIRRRRR!-. Mierda de seguro ya se quedo sin papel. -¡NECESITO AYUDA!-.

-Hay papel higiénico bajo el lavabo-. Ooo una publicación nueva en Facebook.

"Reiner (Papasito pasional 98) te ha publicado: Cuenta la leyenda que antes trabajabas conmigo! (traidora culera :c)

"Ymir (no soy hombre ¬¬) comento: Cuenta la leyenda que antes no eras tan nenaza."

Siento que esto no terminara bien, mejor cierro sesión.

"Mikasa (Eren en mío bitches) comento: Cuenta la leyenda que por eso antes reprobaban…

"Reiner (Papasito pasional 98) comento: Vete a joder en otro muro Mihogarcito"

"Sasha (Reina patata) comento: LoL"

-¡YMIRRRRRR!-.

-Si se tapó el inodoro está al lado el destapa caños-.

"Annie (.l.) comento: Putos todos"

-¡YMIRRR JODER HAY UNA PUTA ARAÑA EN EL BAÑO!-.

-Y….

-¡Haz algo útil y ven a matarla joder! uso palabrotas, esta molesta.

-Voyyyy-. Si solo ha de ser una arañita hija de dios.

* * *

><p><strong>5 MINUTOS <strong>**DESPUÉS**

-¡ALEJATE ENJENDRO DE SATANAS!-. Por pikachu, ¡Esa cosa es enorme! Intentará comernos y provocara una guerra nuclear a la cual sobrevivirá para doblegarnos!

-¡Mátala esta frente a ti!-. No veo que tu hagas nada ¬¬

La puta araña intentando comernos y tu te ocultas tras de mi montada en mi espalda para "no tocar el suelo que toco la araña" uy, no te vayas a morir por convivir con sus peludas patas del mal.

-¡¿Qué mierda sucede aquí?!-. En hora buena llegas madre.

-¡Mata a la araña mamá!-. Usa tu súper chancha voladora, hazla pure, ¡que no deje crías la malnacida!

-Tanto alboroto por una arañita-. Christa le hizo señas a mi madre para que volteara a ver a la culpable del desastre.

-¡JESUCRISTO EN CALZONES! ¡ MATALA YMIR!-.

-¡SOLO TENGO UN DESTAPACAÑOS!-. ¡¿Cómo coño combatiré esa cosa satánica con un destapa caños?! ¡Necesitamos un puto lanzallamas!

-¡Se movio! ¡SE MOVIO!-. No me grites al oído o aparte de tabla quédare sorda.

-No hay de otra. Mi baño queda clausurado hasta nueva fecha-. Salí corriendo con Christa en la espalda halándome del cabello y mi madre histérica amenazando con quemar la casa entera.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a: **Rosalie374, Bants, Frikicienta, zLorenz, Danny y Maria Vasquez por comentar el capítulo 3. Me da gusto que si este logrando hacerlos reír :3

* * *

><p><strong>JODIDA FRIENDZONE<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Dos días pasaron sin que usara el baño de mi cuarto por la puta araña ahí metida. Pero hoy tome el antiguo Nokia de mi mamá y con el golpee a ese engendro de satanás (la araña, no mi mamá) Finalmente puedo disfrutar de una ducha pacífica.

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL PRIMER PISO DE LA CASA<strong>

-¡Buenos días Christa!-. Tan absurdamente eufórica como solo la madre de Ymir podía ser. La pequeña rubia apenas había tocado la puerta cuando de un jalón que casi la tira al suelo esta se abrió. –Ymir no dijo que vendrías, desgraciada desconsiderada ¡Ya me escuchara!-. Apunto al techo sacudiendo el cabello cual loca.

-jejeje no se preocupes señora. Ymir suele ser muy atenta conmigo-. Rezo a cada religión que recordaba por no meter en líos a la pecosa, menos a los dioses egipcios, esos le daban mala espina.

-No la defiendas, mi hija es caso perdido-. Aura de tristeza con todo y lluvia rodeo a la señora. "Mi dios, Ymir baja rápido" Rogo internamente.

-Es una buena persona-. Siguió defendiendo a su mejor amiga.

-Sera una solterona-. Decía la señora contra la pared, ya con un charco de llanto bajo ella.

-Señora n.n"

-¡Con 30 jodidos gatos!-.

La rubia forzadamente sonreía intentando evitar un tic en su ojo y deseando el renombrado chucho padre de Ymir siguiera sin llegar del mandado. Esas filas en el supermercado daban miedo. El señor estaba más loco que la señora.

-Yo me encargare de que Ymir no este sola-. Claro está Christa ignoraba que la señora hacia rituales pidiendo Ymir le diera nietos rubios y con pecas.

-¡Hay que alegría querida!-. "Definitivamente, es bipolar"

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL BAÑO DE VUELTA CON YMIR<strong>

-¡Estúpido shampoo!-. Sabía tenía algo contra mis ojasos conquistadores, esta celoso de tanta sensualidad. Ok no, es un objeto inanimado… ¡al cual le gusta verme agonizar!

Bien, toda la espuma y jabón se han ido por el coladero. Sigo intrigado por los cabellos en mi jabón y los hamsters atorados en las tuberías; osea no jodan si yo tengo súper corto el cabello. Vale, creo que no importa, por ahora, supongo, quizá si (?)

Sacudí la cabeza despojándola del agua ¡Jamás usare un turbante como mi madre! ¿Qué es eso de usar toallas en la cabeza? ¿Acaso comenzara a profetizar en las calles? No es mi caso señores, ¡NO ES MI CASO! Puedo asegurar mi cabello asemeja a un súper sayayin ahora sin siquiera intentarlo. Enrollo una toalla a mi cintura y salí del cuarto de baño.

* * *

><p><strong>CON LA POBRE CHRISTA<strong>

-Awwwww, recuerdo el primer día de primaria de mi abrumadora Ymir. La orino un perro, le persiguieron unas gaviotas rabiosas, choco con un poste, exploto su peluche favorito y la sacaron del baño de niñas. ¡Pero estaba felíz! "Mami mami, conocí a una hobbit rubia"

-Creo que iré a buscar a Ymir-. Se escabullo por las escaleras dejando a la señora con sus fantasías.

Inocentemente camino por el pasillo donde había algunas fotografías; Ymir y Reiner cual mapaches a los 7 años, Ymir y Mikasa huyendo de la policía (sepa la madre quien tomo esa), Ymir junto con Sasha llenas de pastel hasta las orejas; y la preferida de ella, Ymir cargándola en hombros. Si de algo estaba completamente segura, era de que ella era rubia natural a y deque amaba la compañía de Ymir.

Llego a la puerta del cuarto, confiando que no era necesario avisar antes de entrar, abrió la puerta.

-¡KYAAAAAAA!-. Grito Ymir al ser encontrada en bóxer y con cabello de súper sayayin.

-¡JESUCRISTO EN CALZONES!-. Christa se cubrió los ojos sintiendo arder el rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>YMIR DE NUEVO<strong>

Mierda que me asusto la hobbit, estaba tan metida en mentarle la mano a Reiner por mensajería que me olvide de asegurar la puerta. -¿Estas bien Christa?-. Ese color carmesí tan intensamente pasional no puede ser normal, ¡se está asfixiando otra vez! Carajos ¡¿Por qué falte a las clases de primeros auxilios?!

-Respira Christa ¡NO TE MUERAS!-.

-Imbécil, ¡Ponte ropa!-. Aaaaa ¿era eso?, pero si ya me manoseaste descaradamente y me viste semidesnuda, ¿Qué tiene que me veas en bóxer? Pfff

-¿Segura que no te estas muriendo?-. Podrías estar delirando, nunca se sabe…mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-¿Me vez cara de estar viendo la luz?-.

-No (?)-. Hasta donde yo sé. Reiner tiene razón, las mujeres son un enigma con piernas, Aunque pensándolo bien, también tengo vagina y no soy tan pinche complicada ¡fuck logic!

-Solo vístete-. Niegas con la cabeza sensualmente, me cae que por ti si me vuelvo ninfómana.

-Vale vale-. Ya me puse un jeans y una blusa sin mangas.

-¿No vas a peinarte?-. Hasta la pregunta ofende querida.

-Es obvio que no-. Ni para la escuela lo hago XD

Comenzamos a trabajar, Christa en mi computadora de escritorio y yo en la laptop. Jodida publicidad web, cada día hay más páginas pornográficas, ¿Acaso no saben que aun existimos adolescente que caminamos por el sendero del señor? ¡Hay miren! En esa página comparto suscripción con Reiner, y en esa otra Mikasa me presta la cuenta. -¿Encontraste la información Ymir?-.

-Sip, te la mando por Facebook-. Alabado sea el internet!

-Sasha ya está publicando de nuevo-.

-Deja veo-.

* * *

><p>"Sasha (Reina patata) ha publicado: Típico, que tus amigos te encierren en el baño… sin papel"<p>

"Ymir (no soy hombre ¬¬): Karmaaaaaa "

"Eren ( ¬u¬): ¡Los campistas de reconocimiento irán en tu ayuda! Tranquila, mientras lee botellas de shampoo"

"Levi (vale madres): No jodas Eren, iras tu solo, ¡Deja de incluirme hasta en la sopa! Conche tu madre"

* * *

><p>"Christa (Historia) ha publicado en tu biografía: Vuelve a trabajar ¬¬"<p>

"Ymir (no soy hombre ¬¬): Si hobbit u.u"

"Reiner: Traidora culera :c!"

* * *

><p>Hay carajo, aquí vamos de nuevo con el mismo rollo.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>"Christa ha cambiado su nombre"<em>

* * *

><p>(Volviendo a la publicación en la biografía de Ymir)<p>

"Ymir (no soy hombre¬¬): Culero tu ojete"

"Mikasa (Mihogarcito su culo!): ¿Cómo se declara señor Reiner?"

"Reiner: ¡Prometió ser mi pareja escolar!"

"Ymir (no soy hombre¬¬): ¡Vil mentiroso conche tu madre!"

"Reiner: ¡TRABAJA CONMIGO!"

"Ymir (no soy hombre ¬¬): ¡Oblígame! Trasero acorazado -.-!"

"Christa (YMIR ES MIA BITCHES Y CABRONES): Verte andando lejos Reiner!"

"Mikasa (Mihogarcito su culo!): Grandes declaraciones declaradas declaradoramente. (Christa eres mi ídolo!)

"Sasha (reina patata): Alguien tráigame papelllllllll"

OK demasiado internet por hoy.

* * *

><p>-No entiende que eres MI mejor amiga-. No sé si reír o llorar por la situación. Quizá ponerme en posición fetal, si, es muy tentador…<p>

Cuando vi que te cambiaste nombre no creí que el nuevo sería tan intenso. Es muy enserio eso de que quieres a Reiner de lejitos a mí. Dos horas más trabajando y fue todo lo que haríamos por hoy. –Mi madre se ha largado a chismear con la vecina, ¿quieres ver una película en la sala?-. Antes de que se nos tuerza el cuello aquí tiradas. Me duele la espalda aun mierda, me siento cual vejete.

-Me parece bien-. ¡Bien! Hare palomitas, muchas, muchas deliciosas y sensuales palomitas.

**10 MINUTOS DESPUES**

-¡Pecho tierra!-. Me tire al piso junto con Christa justo antes de que las palomitas explotaran en el microondas.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste al microondas Ymir?!-. Pues si solo metí las palomitas joder T-T

-Nada, ¡lo normal!-. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Explotara la licuadora? ¿Intentara matarnos la tostadora?

-¿Y si mejor vamos al cine?-. Ahora toda la puta casa olera a quemado.

-Como gustes-. ¡Ja! Nunca más volverán a contaminar mi aire pinche maíz inflado!

**YA EN EL CINE**

-Wow, es una gran coincidencia que la máquina de palomitas explotara justo cuando pasamos a comprar-. Aun tengo mantequilla en el cuerpo, se siente pegajoso pero ni mierda ¡la comida fue gratis!

-Emm si claro… coincidencia :D


	5. Capítulo 5: Madrazos

Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios: Frikicienta,RHCP, akane ohmuro, yeiwan, danny, A. Masamune y zlorenz.

zlorenz: Pues si, me atrapaste en mi otra cuenta XD pero para que veas que si estaba trabajando el cap, aquí esta, para que sigas riendo con las desgracias de Ymir (cualquier parecido con mi vida es mera coincidencia XD)

Frikicienta: Jajaja esque de echo en muchas ocasiones las cosas dan risa por la similitud con la vida cotidiana.

* * *

><p><strong>JODIDA FRIENDZONE<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 5: MADRAZOS **

(Si, desde ahora los capítulos llevaran nombre)

**DOMINGO**

Le llamo, no le llamo, la llamo, no le marco, le hablo, no lo intento, pero es que si me contesta me cae que le cuelgo y si eso paso me llama y si me llama me mio encima. Total, que complicada es la vida, ¿cierto? -¡Mamá!-. Algún consejo útil ha de darme, es tan sabia, comprensiva, experimentada…

-¡Háganlo en el auto, es mejor!-. A la mierda no sé por qué aun lo intento.

-¡MAMÁ!-. No sé si me sonroje o estoy camuflajeada entre las manzanas.

-jajajja ¡Ya llámale a Christa!-. El mejor apoyo maternal del mundo…

Tu puedes Ymir, solo haz de una vez la puta llamada y ¡Bingo! Sigues tu vida normalmente como después de empujar a las exhibicionistas ardillas del marco de la ventana. Mmm ¿Dónde deje el celular? Ay mierda, ¿Se me quedaría en casa de Reiner? No, no, no si ese fuera el caso todos mis contactos ya estarían por lincharme. ¿En casa de Mikasa? Ayyy joder ojala y no o me quedare sin saldo. -¡YMIRRRR! ¡BAJA AHORA MISMO!-. Carajo, ¿Qué paso ahora? ¿Volví a dejar la tapa del inodoro arriba? O me cacho bebiendo directo del cartón de la leche… ¿y por qué rayos hago tantas preguntas? ¿Desde cuándo me importa saber por qué hago tantas preguntas? No ay otra explicación, definitivamente todo es culpa de Reiner.

-¡Ymir!-. Juro que si me habla para volver a destapar el inodoro mando todo elegantemente a la mierda. Haber, haber, bajare lentamente las escaleras… -¡Ymir mueve el culo joder!-. ¿Dónde queda el amor maternal? Así, ¡Junto a la puta araña satánica que mate con el Nokia! Aun siento sus peludas patas del mal retornaran por venganza…

-Ya voy, ya voy-. Juro que no fui yo quien se robó el cambio de las tortillas. -¿Qué sucede?-. Llegue a la cocina dándome cuenta de que de hecho si fui yo quien se robó el cambio.

-Podrías explicarme ¿por qué el director quiere verme en su oficina?-.

-Eeee-.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK VIERNES<strong>

-Tu solo quieres ver arder el mundo-. A mí no me engañas, tienes que ser el jodido anticristo enviado para cajetearme la vida, ¿Por qué destino? ¿Por qué me diste un amigo tan pendejo? –Reiner, déjalo o Mikasa te castrara-. Si es que aun tienes algo como para que lo haga, aún conservo serias dudas…

-Cálmate Ymir, ¿Qué puede salir mal? No es como si las licuadoras fueran a joderse o los sartenes a incendiarse-. Idiota, no sé porque carajos te acompaño. Christa tiene razón, eres mala influencia y me desvías del camino del señor (?)

Ok lo acepto, fue pésima idea venir con este tarado rubio teñido a meter una caja de cucarachas y arañas en el auto del jodido profesor de historia del cual jamás recuerdo el nombre y por ello llamaremos Juancho. Él se buscó ser blanco de ataques estudiantiles… ¿para qué nos mandó a detención injustamente? ¿Por qué puso a Sasha de barrendera y a Mikasa de pisa papeles? Esto es solo justicia! Muajajaja

-¿Qué están haciendo?-. Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda! ¡ES CHRISTA! ¡Esto es peor a que se me quemen los frijoles en la estufa! Vale debo encomendarme a algo ¿Cómo se llamaba la cosa esa a la que le rezan? ¿Jaime? ¿Jacinto? ¿Juanchito? ¡A ya recordé! ¡Yisus! Creo…

Estúpido trasero acorazado, ya nos ha visto y por tu culpa ahora Christa es cómplice de nuestro perfecto delito. –Nada-. Anda, a ver si convences al hobbit de que no estábamos dejando un recuerdito a Juancho. –Nada, nadita, absolutamente nada de sabotaje-. Serás pendejo ¿o te haces? Ya dime, pami que tu madre de madreaba contra la puerta cuando feto. -¿De qué trampa estás hablando?-. Y es aquí donde la castigadora ceja rubia se alza para que desembuchemos la verdad. -¿Qué son las bromas?-. Ahora coloca las manos en su pequeña cintura, o si Reiner, estamos jodidos hasta la medula. -¡LAS MENTIRAS SON UN MITO!-. Aja, va, y echando histeria y pánico al asunto todo será mágicamente creíble…

-Ymir-. No me mires así Christa; me la aplicas cruelmente si yo le soy fiel a este imbécil. -¿Qué están haciendo?-. Lealtad, ¡Lealtad al jodido idiota que tengo por mejor amigo! ¡UNIÓN ENTRE TRASERO ACORAZADO Y BURRO DE PLANCHAR!

-Todo se remonta a…

-La verdad-. La verdad mis ovarios. O nos salvamos ambos o se hunde solo por pendejo.

-Le estaba enseñando a Reiner a conducir-.

-¿En el auto del profesor?-. Por favor, por favor Yisus que las alimañas satánicas no se salgan de la puta caja.

-Aja, ¿Puedes creerlo? Tan amable el hijo puta-. Reiner, mejor cierra la boca antes de que invoques más desgracias.

-¿En el estacionamiento?-. Tu mirada acusatoria es tan sexy que ocuparemos trapear el estacionamiento.

-Reiner es un peligro para la humanidad-. Ni me mires así Reiner que trabajo en salvar tu culo. –Mejor enseñarle lejos de cualquier objeto que se mueva, su trasero esta acorazado pero el mundo no-.

-Ya, vale le enseñas ¿sin llaves?-. Juro que la puta caja ¡está comenzando a moverse! Lo sabía las cucarachas y arañas han aleado malvadas y peludas patas! Que Yisus nos encuentre confesados.

-Cualquier precaución es poca-. Vale Ymir, tírate de un puente.

-Y sin entrar al auto-. Joder, que insistente Christa.

-Tenemos que ver el auto, sentir el auto, ¡Ser el auto! Antes de conducirlo…

-Ymir-. Esa mirada, ¡Esa sensualona mirada! Ay Christa, ¿Por qué no te casas conmigo y tenemos hijos rubios? Así, porque soy tu mejor amiga, puta vida.

-Mande hobbit-. Oh mierda, oh mierda, te estas acercando con la castigadora ceja alzada y las manos en la cintura. Me apuntas con el dedo, ay si ay si pero cuando yo lo hago es mala educación… a quien engaño, puedes mentarme la madre y yo feliz te secundo.

-Nos vamos, ahora-. Joder como amo te pongas dominante, me dices me tire de un puente y yo te pregunto de cual salto. –Cenaras conmigo y te quedaras en mi casa. Me distraigo unas horas y este te jala al mal camino, eres mía entiéndelo-. Dominante y celosa pero no mi novia, Yisus, ¿te estas divirtiendo con mi desgracia?

-Si Christa-. Mi madre feliz con la casa para ella sola, así es, mi padre sigue en el supermercado. Putas filas con complejo de one piece. –Solo deja me despido de Reiner-.

-¿Despedirte de él? Pero si nunca lo haces-. Celosa, celosa sin remedio.

-Hay una primera vez para todo-. Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor para todo no, así te conservas casta cual madre Teresa. Me acerco a Reiner susurrándole rápidamente "Termina esto y me marcas diciéndome como acabo Juancho" Asintió con la cabeza y regrese sumisa al lado de Christa. Mierda, que si me pone una correa no sabré si llorar o reír.

-¿Me compras un helado?-. Cerca estaba mi motocicleta, monte y te subiste detrás de mi manoseándome, digo abrazándote a mi abdomen. La abstinencia Ymir, ¡La abstinencia! Ya manuela te visitara estando a solas.

-Claro Christa-. Billetitos a volar, yo pa que los quiero, si Andres está por llegar (8)

Pfff tan embobada en Christa estuve que no me di cuenta Reiner sin querer hizo explotar el auto de Juancho, quemo las bicicletas de los estudiantes, tiro la estatua del fundador y lo peor de todo… borro los nombres del estacionamiento.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

><p>-Ni idea mamá. El hombre está loco, ignóralo-. Tsk, debí decir en la preparatoria que era huérfana, mierda, para la otra será.<p>

-Buenooooo. Por cierto, vi tu celular en la nevera-. ¿Ven? Lo vio ahí y me avisa, más no lo saca. ¿Así como existe la confianza? Cuando me maten por andar viendo pornografía o por robarme el cambio de las tortillas ¿también me dejara en una nevera? Dudas, dudas existenciales. Bueno, a sacarlo antes de que intime con las verduras y carnes frías.

-¡CARAJO!-. La leche y los huevos son negros comparados conmigo ahora. Y no, no soy racista ni nada de esas mierdas discriminativas que no paran de dar en las conferencias de la preparatoria.

-¿Más publicidad telefónica?-. Mierda madre no bebas directo del cartón del jugo. –No me veas así Ymir, si yo te parí por mi saliva no te mueres-. Sin comentarios.

-8 llamadas pérdidas de Christa-. Ok ok, respira Ymir respira todo está bien… un segundo. –Mamá… ¿Qué fecha es?-.

-30 de febrero-.

-¡MAMÁ!-. ¿Lo ven? ¿¡LO VEN!?

-Jajajaj ni aguantas nada-.

-¡Responde mierda! ¡Mi integridad física está en juego!-.

-7 de febrero, ¿por?-. Me cae que metí la pata hasta el fondo, que la cague cagadisimamente, que junte wuachiturros y fresas, que contrate el plan de Infinitum, que abrí internet explorer

Subí corriendo las escaleras cual mula desquiciada en época de celo, di portazo en mi cuarto interrumpiendo a las putas ardillas ninfómanas, tome una mochila echando ropa sin fijarme en realidad que mierda estaba empacando y saque ahorros de un cajón. –Me largo a casa de Christa, ¡No me esperes!-. Salí disparada por la puerta, casi casi matándome con el jodido gato acostado en la entrada.

Si me apuro si llego, si llego me madrea pero no me mata, si no me mata me madrea pero cumplo sus caprichos y quizás no me grita tan feo como el mes pasado. Joder Christa, ¿Por qué coño te viene la regla justo ahora? Que cura al sida, al cáncer, a la adolescencia ¡que encuentren la vacuna anti-menstruación!

-¡QUITESE VIEJA!-. Es la misma que casi atropello la vez pasada. Reiner tiene razón, gente egoísta que estorba en la calle para pacíficos conductores como yo. -¡QUE SE QUITE MIERDA!-. Esa seña que me hizo es muy descortés pinche vieja…

Llegue ¡LLEGUE! Ya se me hacía que todos los semáforos me tocaban en rojo. Lo juro, esa patrulla salvaje que me persiguió por 8 cuadras estaba totalmente equivocada, yo no fui quien estrello el carrito de hot dogs. Toco a la puerta, joder deben implementar un timbre, ¿Cuándo el hobbit alfa superara que Reiner,Sasha y yo jugábamos a toca el timbre y corre como pendejo? Pasado es pasado. –Ymir, buenos días-. Tan amable como siempre la madre de Christa, conocida por mi como Hobbit supremo. –Buenos días señora, ¿Qué tan grave?-. Ya ella sabe que me va peor que a trapeador de vómito y pañal de bebe con diarrea cuando su hijita es visitada por Andres. –Te deseo mucha suerte-. Quiero llorar…

-Gracias, la ocupare-. Me dejo pasar persinandome y echándome agua bendita encima. De inmediato comencé a caminar hacia la habitación de mi pequeña rubia por ahora neurótica. Yisus, si estás ahí… de seguro aun ríes de mi ¡Por eso no voy a la iglesia los domingos! Respira Ymir, respira, guarda calma e invoca un combo de paciencia. –Goku, dame tu fuerza-. La amo, la amo más que dormir hasta tarde, más que insultar a Reiner, más que a mi computadora con todo y sus carpetas de hentai ¡PERO PAFRESCO BIEN PINCHE MASOQUISTA EN ESTAS FECHAS DEL MES!

-Christa-. Toco a la puerta bajo mi propio riesgo. –Soy Ymir-. La elegida entre los desgraciados para venir a saciar tu sed de repartir madrazos.

-¡¿Por qué no contestabas el celular?!-. Carajo me aventó el libro de historia, ironías de la vida ¿cierto?

-Estaba en la nevera-. Encogiéndome de hombros contando hasta 10 en mi cabeza, aspira hondo, solo a ella le aguantas estos melodramas, solo a ella y que los demás chinguen a su madre.

-¡¿Qué clase de excusa es esa?!-. Ahora el libro de geografía. Estúpida certera puntería satánica.

-Es la verdad Chirsta, aun huele a huevo de echo-. Mierda otro librazo ¡¿Por qué carajos llevamos la biblia a la escuela?! Ósea del madrazo me tiro al suelo no jodan.

-¡SABES QUE ODIO EL HUEVO!-.

-¡Pero si eso desayunaste hoy!-. ¡Mamá ayúdame!

-¡AHORA ME DICES MENTIROSA!-. Joder, joder, joder no llores hobbit que me estrujas el corazón.

-No yo no….

-¿¡Por qué me odias!?-. Wtf

Haber haber, me levanto del piso por que aquel golpe con la biblia me hizo ver estrellas y me dejo la portada marcada en la mejilla. Condenada faceta bipolar del anticristo Juancho. –¡Joder!-. ¡Me aventó un puto Nokia! Mierda Christa quien te viera de asesina en potencia…

-¡Ay Ymir! ¡PERDON!-. Creo que me pulsa el ojo, ¿ya quede de mapache de nuevo? Tendré que golpear a Reiner para estar a juego.

-Estoy bien-. Bien atontada, embobada, idiotizada, apendejada ¿me doy a entender verdad? –Chista, es imposible que te odie-. Antes que odiarte me vuelvo heterosexual.

-Siéntate conmigo-. Palmeas la cama y presiento algo malo pero como desobedecerte si yo vivo para cumplirte los absurdos caprichos que ingenias. Tomo asiento sintiendo un poco de sangre escurrirme de la cabeza pero en fin el cabello lo cubre, creo. -¿¡Por qué mierda robas mi aire!?-. Y así me empujaste de la cama y di de lleno contra el suelo, hola suelo, vuelvo a saludarte creo que hoy pasaremos mucho tiempo juntitos.

-Christa, te quiero-. Digo levantándome del suelo intentando estabilizarme correctamente, este será un día muy largo, apenas son las 10 de la mañana.

-¿Cuánto?-. Técnicamente cualquier respuesta es mentira porque yo no te quiero, te amo intensa y absurdamente.

-Mucho-. Más que al hentai yuri.

-¡ESO NO ES SUFICIENTE!-. Otro madrazo de puro amor.

* * *

><p><strong>MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS<strong>

Y aquí estoy en la farmacia haciendo cola para pagar, no vengo ni a comprar toallas sanitarias para mí y mírenme comprando las Kotex sin alitas para Christa. Puta vida.

Haciendo fila entre un niño que no para de patearme el tobillo mientras su madre hija del Juancho (por que si, es su hija, putos genes delatadores que no la dejan ocultar su plena desgracia) ignora olímpicamente mis miradas asesinas y delante de mí, la misma vieja a la que casi atropello dos veces.

-¡TU!-. Vale, ya lo entendí, te caigo mal Yisus.

-¿Yo?-. Ok sí, no debo seguirle el juego a las viejas menopaúsica, mi error, mi error lo acepto.

-¡ERES EL VANDALO DE QUINTA QUE CASI ME ATROPELLA!-. Para lo que me importa, digo, solo digo…

-La misma que le grita y casi la mata-. Andate Yisus, ya tírame un rayo si tanto me alucinas como para enfrascarte en hacerme la vida miserable.

-¡LO QUE FALTA, CASI ME ATROPELLA UNA "VÁNDALA" POCO DESARROLLADA!-. Oooo cambiaron la torre de papel higiénico al lado contrario, ya era hora de que innovaran en este sitio.

-¡Es ella guardia! ¡La vieja que lee grita al joven madreado!-. Otra persona completamente ajena a mis conocimientos salió exigiendo al guardia que se llevasen a la viejita y sorprendentemente se la llevaron. Ya solo me aguanto al nieto de Juancho. Un minuto… ¿¡Papá!?

-¿Tarjeta o efectivo?-. ¡Por fin mi turno!

-Efectivo-. Mmm por que rayos me mira tan detalladamente.

-¿Joven son para la novia o usted es muy raro?-. Agggg lo que faltaba.

-Uno: Tengo vagina. Dos: No son para la novia-. Pfff, igualada esta cajera de pacotilla, un momento, ¿no es la que se revuelca con la tamalera de la esquina? Que pequeño es el mundo.

-Ya entiendo… ¿friendzone? -.

-Friendzone-.

-Mis condolencias-.

Y por cosas como estas no me gusta venir al supermecado.

* * *

><p><strong>DE REGRESO EN CASA DE CHRISTA<strong>

-Ymir, ya enserio, ¿Cómo me soportas?-. Acá con mi ojo morado, el labio inferior roto, la mejilla izquierda decorada con una linda mano y la derecha aun con la biblia marcada, sazonado con una jodida mordida en el hombro (no pregunten por que ni yo sé que carajos fue eso) y el cabello de super sayayin. Estamos en un momento de calma, ya saben, como los ojos de los huracanes. Acomodadas en su cama, Christa recostada entre mis piernas y recargada en mi nulamente desarrollado pecho. Pese que me duele como no tienen idea, sonrió pendejamente.

-Porque te quiero mucho pequeña-. Juraría que también tengo un rasguño en el cuello.

-Gracias por todo Ymir-.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Christa, estaré contigo cada día-.

-¿Siempre?-. Se con esto solo firmo mi sentencia, pero ey, así es el amor.

-Siempre-. Aunque sea como tu mejor amiga, si me dieces una oportunidad Christa…

* * *

><p>Si alimentan mi ego con comentarios escribo mas rápido XD<p>

jaja naaa lo del ego es juego pero enserio comenten :3


	6. Capítulo 6: Putos, putos todos

**Gracias a quienes me comentan, si no lo hacen me awito y se despiden de la historia jajaja**

* * *

><p><strong>JODIDA FRIENDZONE<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 6: Putos, putos todos.**

* * *

><p>-¿Qué coño hacemos en casa de Annie? -. Joder, me libro de Reiner por que al puto le dio diarrea explosiva y llegas tu Mihogarcito, me late que o quieren mantenerme vigilada o sus vidas últimamente son muy aburridas. ¿No tienes algo por hacer? ¿Gente por intimidar? ¿Goteras por arreglar?<p>

-¿Hacemos?-. Ojala mi sarcasmo de taponee los oídos por andar de metiche donde nadieeee te ha llamado. –Me suena a manada-. Si por mi puedes largarte, enserio, hasta la puerta te abro si gustas…

-Manada tu culo, tabla de planchar malagradecida-. Putos, ¡Putos todos y cada uno! –Ya me decía mi madre que eras una mala influencia para mí-. ¡¿Qué yo que?!

-No mames Mihogarcito, no es mi culpa que Yisus te odie también-.

-¡Jesús! ¡Te he dicho toda la puta semana que es Jesús!-. Ve a joderle a otro con eso, que yo estoy bien segura que Yisus nos odia a ambas. Cuando nos arrestaron por primera vez fue tu culpa. Cuando nos persiguió la policía para arrestarnos fue tu culpa también. Lo mismo cuando mi madre creyó que estaban por arrestarnos y solo platicábamos con los policías de un arresto futuro. Cuando se estropeo la DVD fue porque quisiste hacer hot cakes en ella, el día que no terminamos nuestro proyecto de matemáticas fue porque te entro la loquera y decidiste ser anarquista, cuando me anda lento el internet es porque me robas el puto wifi. La vez que intoxicamos al gato de Sasha fue mi culpa ¡Pero tú me dijiste que lo alimentara! ¿Sigo la lista? Porque estaremos sentadas un buen rato…

Y… ¿La mala influencia soy yo? No querida, el desmadre lo creamos todos juntos y punto. Ni cambios ni devoluciones, estamos igual de jodidos y desgraciados todos en nuestro grupo de amigos.

-Dale con eso, Yisus te mandara un rayo-. Solo quiero ver arder el mundo (?)

-AGGGGGG! Vale, Yisus… ¿Qué coño hacemos en casa de Annie?-. ¡Y una mierda!

-Solo lo diré una vez más-. Aunque creo que no lo había dicho. –VENGO por mi libro de Historia-. Me pregunto si aún tiene la cara de Reiner en la pasta. -¡DESGRACIADA CABRONA!-. No está en casa y encima me deja una nota: "Querido poste telefónico, si vienes por tu libro informo que me encuentro donde no te importa y vuelvo hasta quien sabe qué horas" Agggg ni la caminata hasta acá, pero en fin, a nadie lo mata un poco de ejercicio. Pegue una nota a la puerta: "Odiada cara de rusa estreñida, me llevas mi libro a casa de Christa". Ya es seguro pasar la tarde con el hobbit, Andres se ha largado hasta nuevo aviso de horror. –Me voy a donde Christa-. No regreso a mi casa ni de coña por ahora, la loca de mi madre anda que te hace mierda con la mirada por que le llego la cuenta de las suscripciones porno ¡NI ME VEAN! Si yo uso la cuenta de Mihogarcito.

-Te acompaño. Eren esta donde los campistas de Reconocimiento intentando conseguir reclutas-. Ya decía yo que por algo me estaba tocando arriesgarme a otro arresto.

-¿Cortos de miembros de nuevo?-. A este ritmo se quedaran sin nadie que quiera entrar, ups, ya están así…

-Levy…

-Eso lo explica-. Y valla que lo hace, ese enano da muchoooo que pensar.

Piecitos para que los quiero, comiencen a caminar pues que de ahora en más, ser un puto poste telefónico tendría que servir para más rápido avanzar. –Ymir-. Juraría estoy olvidando algo importante, algo que podría ser de vital importancia para mi vida futura, algo totalmente decisivo para mi supremacía, naaaa solo ha de ser alguna tarea que le copiare a Armin luego.

-¿Qué?-. Se está nublando el cielo. "Tuvimos un sirenito, justo al año de casados (8)" Joder, ¿Qué no sería un triton? Fuck logic. "Con la cara de angelito pero cola de pescado (8)" ¿Cómo mierda iría al baño?

-¿Cuándo le dirás a Christa que estas enamorada de ella hasta la jodida medula?-. Odio que todo el pinche mundo lo sepa menos mi enana rubia.

-¿Cuándo aceptaras que Eren quiere a Levy?-.

-Touche-. ¡JA! Ymir 2, Mihogarcito 24

Insisto ese cielo debería ser azul orfanato, no negro mata pasiones; va a llover ¡va a llover! Debí traerme un impermeable como me dijo mi madre pero es que me es imposible tomarle enserio y nadie, nadieeeee puede culparme a estas alturas. Mmmm creo que tengo un cambio de ropa en la habitación de Christa así que…. Naaa que llueva no ay problema. –Ymir-. Joder, traes ganas de gastarte mi nombre. -¡YMIR!-.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Mierda ¡Me tacleo tirándome al suelo!. -¡¿QUIERES MATARME?!-. Porque de ese madrazo me encabronaste y dejaste con el coxis adolorido. ¿Qué no sabes que una caída desde mi altura de poste telefónico duele más? Venganza… ¡VENGANZA HE DICHO!

-¡Jodida loca! ¡EL PUTO SEMAFORO ESTABA EN VERDE!-. Agggg detallitos, cosa de nada. –Y ni un gracias por salvarte el culo-. Siempre cruzo así las calles, si tu no sueles verlo es algo muy distinto.

-Gracias (?)-. Ya cállate mujer, no me dejas escuchar el llanto de los niños.

-Siento tu sarcasmo-. Muy bien, ahora asimílalo. –En fin, así de imbécil, pese te golpeasen contra la puerta cuando feto y tu madre te tirase de la ventana, así te quiero Ymir-. ¿Algo vibra?

-¡Tu mamá!-. Jejeje no me canso de esto. -¿Qué quieres Reiner?-. No iré a llevarle más papel al idiota, sería la tercera vez hoy.

-"Necesito ayuda Ymir, creo que… tape el inodoro"-. Colgué la llamada.

-¿Qué quería?-. Que destapase su mierda, eso quería pero ni de broma, a no, que se encargue él solito o pida ayuda a los campistas de Reconocimiento.

-Nada, marco por error con el trasero-. Sé que no me crees pero en fin la vida sigue.

* * *

><p><strong>MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE CHRISTA<strong>

-Díganme, ¿de quién fue la idea?-. Pues mía no es, eso te lo aseguro cara de estreñida región cuatro. –Fue de Ymir cierto-. ¡No todas las pendejadas son mi culpa! Esto es una seria discriminación a los burros de planchar.

-Annie ¡no es mi culpa!-. Haber respira Ymir, requieres de equilibrio y mucha fuerza de voluntad. Más voluntad que nada. –Pregúntale a Mihogarcito-.

-¡Que me llamo Mikasa! ¡CARAJO!-. Convéncenos a todos querida, convéncenos a todos muajajaja dulce venganza manjar de dioses.

-Fue idea de Sasha-.

-Cof cof Reina Patata cof cof-. Auchhh ¿Quién me golpeo? Si solo digo verdades…

-Como decía, fue idea de Sasha-. Christa señalo con la mirada a la susodicha sentada en el sofá, quien giraba la ruleta del mal. –Ymir, respiras muy agitada, ¿estás bien?-.

-Si hobbit, todo en orden-. Todo completamente en orden… joder a la mierda la voluntad, es inhumano tentarme de esta forma.

Sasha llego de la nada a casa de Christa poco después de que Annie llegase aventándome mi libro de historia. La reina patata trajo consigo un juego de Twister y pues ya se imaginaran por quien termine aceptando jugar esta cosa satánicamente diabólica. -¡El dolor esta solo en la mente!-. Mendiga Sasha como tu no andas de contorsionista.

-¡CALLATE!-. Gritamos Mikasa y yo.

Yo, cual victima victimaria de la victimacion, me encuentro boca arriba, con la mano izquierda al aire, la derecha apoyada en forma anatómicamente imposible supuestamente los médicos y las piernas abiertas por que los putos colores de los pies me tocaron absurdamente lejanos. Mihogarcito cruzando la pierna por detrás de mí contorsionado brazo y sus brazos cruzados acá bien pro. Christa, ay joder, Christa en medio de mis piernas teniendo que pegarse a mí para poder tocar con sus manos los colores debajo de mí. ¡Puta vida!

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan jugando?-. ¿Me ves acaso cara de reloj? ¿Soy hija de Kronos? ¿Sucesora en línea del oráculo? ¿O tengo el celular a la vista para ver la hora? ¡NO! Entonces tu pregunta sobra…

-Mmmm como una hora-. Claro Christa contéstale a la estreñida no ay problema. ¡No te muevas! Que tu cuerpo roza contra mi burro de planchar. –Ymir-. Me basta con voltear tantito, prácticamente nada, para quedar cara a cara.

-Mande-. Ahora Mikasa cruza la pierna por debajo de la pierna de Christa. Mi espacio personal al coño. Juraría que algo me toco el trasero de no ser porque se Mikasa se amputa un miembro del cuerpo antes que tocarme jajaja

Te acercas a mi oído para susurrarme. –Tengo ganas de ir al baño-. ¡Joder! ¡Que se pare la rotación del mundo! Que mi enana quiere mear.

-Aguanta un poco-. Asientes con la cabeza adorable pues rubor te invade, haz de tener muchas ganas de mear. Puto juego ¡¿Cómo mierda no le toca color a mi mano izquierda?! . –Perdón-. Murmuro. Me toca mover la pierna derecha y consecuencia a ello quedas atrapada. Me va a dar algo, ¡Me va a dar algo!

Peroooo, todo termino de irse a la mierda cuando Mihogarcito estornuda salvajemente y nos tira a las tres. -¡Mi coxis!-. Jeputa Mikasa que eso dolió de a madres; Christa cayó encima de mí y una rodilla me quiso atravesar la espalda. Sasha, como gran amiga comenzó a reír cual retrasada mental junto con Annie. Nos levantamos; o bueno, me levante, patee a Mikasa y ayude a levantarse a Christa justo después recibiendo otro madrazo. -¡Mi coxis!-.

-¡Te golpee la pierna imbécil!-. No me importa, carajos, ¡Mi coxis!

-¡MI COXIS DIJE!-. Christa, tan pacifista, evitas que nos agarremos a golpes tomando mi mano y llevándome a tu cuarto donde casi me mataste a librazos hace unos días. -¿Pasa algo?-. Alzo la ceja confundida.

-Solo no quiero que te agarres a golpes en lo que voy al baño-. ¿Qué tanto me conoces? Solo serían unos pequeños empujones. –Espérame, aquí, no te muevas de esa cama-. Ya entendí, ya entendí, quieta cual estatua cagada por palomas.

Mmm que techo tan bonito, que paredes tan hermosas y sensual mobiliario ok si estoy aburrida y creo que ahí abajo ya no ay nadie o se están asesinando en mute porque esta silencioso cual ver película porno con padres en casa. No sé porque creo que el hobbit se metió a bañar o está luchando en Narnia contra los shampoos.

-Listo, perdón por la demora-. ¿Cuál demora? Los retardos son un mito.

-No te preocupes-. Que yo a ti te espero hasta que termine el relleno de Naruto.

Creo que aún me duele mi Coxis.

Bajamos para ver si aún estaban las demás en casa y que joda averiguar que ahí seguían. –Ya estaban tardando. Íbamos a enviar a los campistas de Reconocimiento-. Púdrete Annie, púdrete lenta y dolorosamente. –Poste telefónico-. Ya sé que siente Mihogarcito. –Llamo Reiner intentando contestaras-. ¿Tan desesperado andas trasero acorazado?

-¿Y qué dijiste?-. Christa tan solo escucha ese nombre se apropió de mi brazo. Celos, celos por todos lados. Le hare bailar los dientes al idiota si sigue llamando para que le ayude a destapar su puto inodoro.

-Que estabas cagando-. Tírate de un puente Annie, del más alto que encuentres…

-¡Tengo hambre!-. ¿Y a mí que me importa Sasha? ¿Por qué dejaste a estas cosas inhumanas entrar a tu casa Christa? -¡Juguemos Twister de nuevo!-.

-¡Ni madres!-. La primera solo acepte por la enana. No repito ese juego satánico del mal ni aunque eso haga desaparecer a la vieja que casi atropello por cuarta vez hoy. –Distráete en Facebook un rato o que se yo-. Que las demás iremos a la cocina para no morir victimas de tu voraz hambre bestial, esos putos rugidos de tu estomago ¡No son normales! -Llevas al anticristo en el vientre…

-Ymir, según tú, todos son el anticristo-. El punto es llevarme la contraria, ¿no es así Mihogarcito?

-Yo me quedo cuidando a Sasha, ustedes cocinen algo sin matar a nadie en el proceso-. Claro Annie, líbrate del olor a quemado y riesgos de explosiones masivas producidas por licuadoras malignas.

* * *

><p><strong>FLAHS BACK<strong>

-Es una pésima idea-. Por no decir horrorosa y lo que le sigue que no tengo idea que sea, aunque quizá esto es lo que le sigue, me deja pensando.

-Es una catastrófica idea Ymir, pero que le hacemos-. Anda Yisus, que mi pobre licuadora sea fuerte y no nos mande al carajo que el trabajo es para mañana y nosotras no tenemos ninguna otra víctima a la mano.

-Puta maestra loca-. Pero ya vera ¡Ya vera! Un hermoso y sensual coro de:¡ SE LO DIJIMOS! Ohhh si, ya puedo escucharlo.

Haber haber; algo de esto, un poco de aquello, pisca de no sé qué putada y el toque de valemadres marca Ymir. Cerramos la licuadora y a rogar porque esa cosa de dudosa procedencia se quede dentro. –Aun digo que esa vieja es bruja-. Ese burbujeo en la mescla es muyyyy sospechoso.

-Déjala, es solo la menopausia-. Lo cual viene a ser lo mismo. Abre los ojos Christa, esa señora con complejo tiránico bipolar ¡Me odia! Yo lose, yo lose, si estoy enamorada no loca. –Pero admito que claramente te odia-. ¡Lo sabía!

¿No huele algo raro? –Ymir-. Ay mierda de la santísima reputa madre ¡Ay mierdisima! ¡SI HUELE A QUEMADO!. -¡AY HUMO YMIR!-. ¡Me alegro de robarme las moneditas de tu misa Yisus!

-Ymirrr-. Bonitos momentos para llegar madre. Pensé que aun chismeabas sobre la tamalera y la despachadora de cerveza. Enserio, ¿Por qué llegas justo ahora? ¿Tanto te costaba inventarte otro chisme de la vecina?

-¡Voy mamá!-. Carajo, la puta ventana ¡Se atasco! –Ábrete joder-. Y ahora la licuadora se bate como desquiciada poseída a punto de vomitarnos encima. Nota mental, revisar la garantía de los electrodomésticos. Christa abanica con los brazos intentando dispersar el humo. Si Reiner estuviera aquí le diría: ¡Es tu culpa pendejo!

-Ymirrrrrrrr-. ¡Chingao no alargues mi nombre! Haber ventana culera cooperas conmigo o te juro que te agarro a madrazos. –Ymirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-.

-¡Que ya voy mamá!-. Que yo no te apuro cuando andas de paniqueada buscando la cuenta del internet.

-¡Al fin!-. Logre abrir la ventana después de declararle la guerra formalmente. Escuche los pasos de mi madre subir al igual que el nivel de adrenalina. Hay nos veían a Christa y a mi abanicando el aire, casi casi soplándole al humo para sacarle más rápido.

-Ymirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-. Cuidado que te atragantas con mi nombre… -¿Qué hacen?-. Su cara de absoluta y completa decepción al no encontrarnos cogiendo.

-Nada madre, nada-. Detrás de mí la puta licuadora con complejo de poseída.

-Aja… ¿Y por qué Christa sopla a tu espalda?-. ¿Desde cuándo tan observadora?

-¿Por qué no habría de soplar a mi espalda?-. Vale, Ymir imbécil te ganaste el premio a la mentira más boba. A espera, aun esta la ocasión de "enseñando a conducir a Reiner"

-¿Por qué la ventana tiene un chingazo?-. Jejeje no dije que la abrí de forma pacífica.

-Reiner y sus pendejadas-. Sip, siempre sirve culparlo a él.

-¿Qué Reiner no tenía diarrea?- De echo ha de seguir destapando su mierda.

-Ay cosas en esta vida que no debes de saber…

-Vale… y, ¿Por qué huele a humo?-.

-Muchoooooo incienso, demasiado, sabes… la visita de Reiner lo hizo necesario-.

-Bueno, si tú dices. Adiossss-. Se fue justo antes de que la licuadora decidiera suicidarse vomitándonos encima de paso.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN FLASH BACK<strong>

-Aaaa que recuerdos. Desde ese día tengo prohibido acercarme a la licuadora-.

-Y yo a las sartenes pero esa historia la contamos otro día Ymir que por ahora tenemos que alimentar a esa cosa inhumana de haya-. Christa señalo el lugar de donde brotaban los colosales rugidos estomacales.


	7. Capítulo 7: ¡Dejen mis pecas!

Sigo con vida, tarde por que andaba en examenes x.x pero lo bueno que sobrevivi y e regresado para seguir escribiendo mis tonterías que de alguna manera les parecen graciosas.

Gracias por todos los comentarios del capítulo anterior.

Ojala en este también me dejen sus sensualones comentarios XD

* * *

><p><strong>JODIDA FRIENDZONE<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 7: ¡DEJEN MIS PECAS!**

-Ymir-. Ayyyyy Christa, eres el cátsup de mis papas saladas, el mando de mi inexistente Xbox, los apuntes de mi cuaderno de Juancho, la señal hurtada de mi wifi. -¿Ya terminaste la investigación?-. Mierda ¡Cierra! ¡Cierra ventana de Facebook! Esa maligna red intenta atraparme, yo soy solo una víctima…

-Si, en unos instantes te la mando-. El anticristo hijo de su mami adelanto el proyecto semanas y es justamente para mañana ¡maldad pura! Maldad en sus mismísimo origen, es indudable señores, lo veo en sus ojos (?)

-Bueno-. Vuelves a teclear sensualmente. –Quiero preguntarte algo-.

-¡No fui yo quien piso al gato!-. Pensé que nadie me había visto, carajo, a la otra no dejo testigos.

-¿Qué?-. Upsss jejeje

-Nada. ¿Qué querías preguntar?-. Jodete Facebook que no me deja cerrar pacíficamente la sesión.

-¿Me quieres?-. Coger. Ejemm ejemm, por supuesto, si yo te quiero de aquí hasta que Ahs crezca.

-Claro que te quiero-. Violar. Agggg estúpida mente hormonal (morbosa), ¡Se supone que estamos del mismo lado! Conche tu madre….

-Es que hace días que no me públicas en Facebook-. Sin comentarios… literalmente. Es que a cada que te público alguien entra culeramente y comenta difamaciones para desgraciar mi persona. Si no es Reiner, es Mihogarcito, si no son ellos es Sasha o cualquier otro puto contacto de mi lista que vea la publicación. Yo solo quiero una vida virtual pacifica, pero ¿me dejan? noooooo.

-Paso todo el día contigo-. ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Mi alma envuelta en papel de regalo? ¿Mis respiros enlatados al vacío? ¿Mis pendejadas en bolsita de plástico? –No creo necesario publicarte cuando cualquier cosa puedo decírtela en persona-. Si en ocasiones tu cuarto parece más mi casa que mi propia casa. De hecho comienzo a creer que Reiner se cuela a mi habitación mientras estoy aquí, el poso de la cama esta misteriosamente más grande. ¡Y las coincidencias no existen! Solo el karma y las ironías.

-Tienes razón-. Un coro angelical, un sueño vuelto realidad, la erradicación de andres ¡me ha dado la razón! O quizá es el fin del mundo y el cielo nos cagara encima, ¿ha llegado el momento de disculparse con Reiner? ¡Que Yisus nos encuentre confesados!

-¿Te sientes bien Christa?-. Quizá deliras y yo aquí de pendeja sin saberlo, mejor me aseguro.

-Si, ¿por?-. Porque pensé que te cortabas el clítoris antes que darme la razón (?)

-No, por nada-. Por mi integridad física mejor no provoco al demonio escupe fuego que llevas dentro tuyo. Sostengo la teoría de que solo conmigo muestras ese lado oscuro, joder, estoy refundida en la friendzone.

-Manda esa información Ymir-. Así, la información. Mmm mandando archivo, ¡carga maldita sea! Antes de que a mí me cargue la chingada porque mi paciencia se la llevaron los insistentes vendedores telefónicos ¿¡Yo para que jodidos querría condones?! ¡¿CARAJO QUE DESDE CUANDO VENDEN CONDONES POR VIA TELEFONICA!? Uyyy ya cargo, soy feliz. ¡Libre soy!

-Aún falta exponer-. Claro, revienta mi burbuja de felicidad, no ay problema, igual para que quiero ser feliz (?) –Eres demasiado transparente Ymir-. Entonces, ¿Por qué no ves que te amo? ¿Por qué no ves que por ti me reviento todo el relleno de Naruto? ¿Por qué ignoras que por ti espero paciente a que Ahs gane la liga pokemon?

-Detalles-. Minúsculos detalles cosa de nada, o bueno, eso quiero creer. Últimamente he pensado, ¿abre de renunciar a este absurdo amor? ¿Me he de resignar y meterme a un convento de monjas? ¿He de poner más papel en el baño? –Por cierto Christa, ¿quieres ir a comer?-.

-¿Qué hoy no entras a tu nuevo trabajo?-. Detallitos, sencillos y mortales detallitos; además, solo iré para cubrir a Reiner unos días en lo que él convence a su madre de que no hacemos pentagramas satánicos con toallas sanitarias como ofrendas, en ocasiones las madres pueden tener ideas tan absurdamente acertadas, que es perturbador.

-Aún faltan dos horas para eso-. Solo acepte ayudar para que trasero acorazado no ponga en práctica su culero chantaje, ¿Dónde queda la amistad? ¿¡Donde queda?! -¿Quieres ir a comer?-. Mi estómago reclama por ser alimentado.

-Claro-. O sí, comida aquí voy. –Solo espera a que me cambie-. Ayyy carajo, de aquí no salgo en un buen rato.

Finjo demencia viendo el techo, las paredes, la pantalla de Facebook, el cierre de mi pantalón que se quedó atorado pero igual me vale madres; finjo demencia para no pecar viendo el casto cuerpo de mi enana rubia mientras se prueba blusa tras blusa. Y yo digo: ¡Todo es ropa! ¿¡Por qué carajo tarda tanto!? Si solo vamos a comer, ¡no a visitar al papa! Solo digo…

15 blusas, 4 remeras, 33 faldas, 44 pantalones, una visita de los testigos de jehová, 20 cinturones, 16 bufandas y 156 pares de zapatos después…

-Ymir, ¿Cómo se me ve?-. Creí haber dejado claro la ocasión pasada que para esto no sirvo, más fácil pedirle y esperar ayuda de Yisus que la mía en el ámbito de la moda. –Ymir, hazme caso-. Pucheros y ojitos que dejan hecho mierda al gato con botas de Shrek. Si, definitivamente era una amenaza categorizada como misión rango S.

-Te ves bien-. Podrías ponerte un saco de papas e igual serias sexy a niveles desconocidos por el hombre.

-Eres un encanto Ymir-. Un encanto maligno andante pronosticador de desgracias, supongo. –Vámonos-. ¡Por fin! Comenzaba a creer mis intestinos y estomago pelearían a muerte, esos gruñidos dejaban en claro que solo uno llegaría a la supremacía. -¿Podemos ir en mi auto?-. Hasta levitando si eso quisieras.

-Claro pequeña-. Pero seré yo quien conduzca porque siento que tú conduces tan despacio como abuelita cegatona en medio de un show de luces epilépticas. -¿Tu madre no tiene inconveniente?-. Aunque técnicamente no importa, ya estamos saliendo de la casa.

-Sabe que estoy segura contigo-. Como no cuidarte, si eres mi tesoro, solo por ti empeño mi colección de hentai. –Ymir-.

-Mande-. Si es de nuevo que tengo el zipper abajo mejor ni me digas Christa, ¡esta atorado el maldito hijo puta! -¿Christa?-. No me gusta esa expresión pensativa, jamás es bueno pensar de más, si algo he aprendido es que cuando nuestro grupo piensa demasiado se da lugar a las más grandes pendejadas.

-¡La araña!-.

-¡La puta que le pario!-. ¡Ha regresado la condenada!

-¡Aplástala Ymir! ¿Ymir?-.

-¡Corre!-. ¡Corre y no mires atrás! -¿Christa?-. Mierda yo ya iba a una cuadra. Mi hobbit no corrió y la respuesta más lógica fue regresa y cargarle en brazos para alejarnos de ese engendro satánico. –Abróchate el cinturón-. Porque estoy casi segura que la misma vieja de siempre se me atravesara en el camino, hasta parece que me espera la desgraciada.

-Creo que esa cosa tenia crías-. Goku no lo quiera, o me cago en todo, enserio. –En fin, ¿Dónde comeremos Ymir?-.

-¿Dónde quieres comer?-. Incluso si es en el país de nunca jamás, madrearia a Peter Pan hasta que nos dejase ir ahí. Sabes, hoy desperté y lo primero que note (después de leer los mensajes donde Reiner me seguía mentando la madre por lo del proyecto) fue que de bizarra manera te amo aun más Christa.

-¿Te parece comida mexicana?-. Mientras no sea donde trabaja la hija de Juancho. Este auto no parece pocilga ni huele a queso añejo vomitado por un perro, como el auto de Reiner. Ok ok tampoco pero a trasero acorazado no lo dejaría pobre llevarlo a un auto lavado.

* * *

><p><strong>UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS<strong>

-¡ESCUCHA VIEJO CULERO!-. A no, esto sí que no, como que un viejo pedófilo coquetea con mi enana. -¡DISCULPATE O TE CASTRO QUIRURGICAMENTE CON UNA CUCHARA!-. ¡Y una de plástico cabron!

-¡OBLIGAME IMBECIL PECOSO! tu madre puto. Coqueteas a mi hobbit, me dices indirectamente que tengo un jodido pene entre las piernas e… ¡Insultas mis pecas! Chinga tu madre y bien bonito. ¡Venganza! ¡Venganza he dicho!

Veo ahí una silla que servirá para partírsela todita, le hare ver estrellas gratis. Solo que una señora esta cómodamente sentada ahí. -¿Me la permite señora? Por favor-. Valla, aún recuerdo esas palabras, no me la creo ni yo.

-Claro jovencito, defienda a su novia-. Sin palabras.

-¡Ahora si cabron pedófilo!-. Levanto la silla acá bien película de acción de mal doblaje y poco presupuesto.

-¡Vengase pecosito!-.

-¡ALTO AQUÍ!-. Llega el dueño del restaurante. Pero es muy tarde, ni siquiera el detendrá este combate a muerte. ¡Todo por el honor del hobbit! -¡QUE SE DETENGAN!-. Díselo al pedófilo que ahora usa de arma los totopos (tostadas) con salsa, ¡parecen estrellas ninja las culeras! Pero mi silla giratoria no solo es parte madres por excelencia, también es un escudo más chido que el del capitán américa.

-No podrá detenerlos-. Hablo Christa al dueño desde debajo de una mesa cubierta con salsa y enchiladas. –El cataclismo ha comenzado-. Y por mi cuenta corre que termine ¡en sangre!

Basta decir que lo golpee hasta refundirlo en tamales de frijoles y casi le meto la silla por donde no le da la luz del día. –Vámonos Christa-. Antes de que el dueño del local arregle el teléfono que rompí de un sillazo y llame a la policía.

-¿Por qué siempre la violencia?-. ¿Por qué no la violencia? ¿Eee? Si soy un ángel caído del cielo…

-¡Voy tarde al trabajo!-. Lo había olvidado carajo, me lleva.

* * *

><p><strong>3 HORAS, 54 MINUTOS Y 18 SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS<strong>

**(En el nada sensual y productivo trabajo de cajera de Ymir que le sacara canas)**

**FULANITA 12**

¡A la mierda! ¿¡Como jodidos Reiner soporta este empleo del carajo?!

-Señorita, ya le dije, solo tenemos recargas de movistar no de Telcel-. ¡Se lo he dicho 15 veces! ¡15 VECES! Por Yisus, que me caiga un rayo.

-¿Por qué no tiene de Telcel?-. Porque al dueño de la tienda no se le dio la pinche gana ¡por eso!

-Por motivos de fuerza mayor señorita-. Me hincha los ovarios tener que estar diciendo "señorita" en cada frase, pero las putas cámaras de seguridad se aseguran de que los trabajadores cumplamos con las reglas.

-¡Quiero mi recarga Telcel!-. ¡Pues vallase a otro establecimiento!

-¡Que no se puede señorita!-. ¡Por su nada santa madre que no se puede!

-Me iré a otro local-. Aleluya, cantan los ángeles, por fin se va.

-Ya era hora señorita-. ¿Qué no veía que tenía una jodida fila detrás de ella?

-¿Qué dijiste pequitas?-. Otra que va con mis pecas.

-Que la puerta es lo suficientemente grande para sacar su artificial delantera por ella, señorita-. Que si me di cuenta que esos senos son más falsos que mis excusas , ¿Quién creería son reales?

Una bofetada y se fue por fin entendiendo que no tenemos jodidas recargas de Telcel.

* * *

><p><strong>PUTA BARATA 2<strong>

-¿Seguro que estos condones tiene sabor de fresa?-. Creo que me pegare una nota que diga que tengo vagina y no pene colgando entre las piernas. ¿Por qué no vienen clientes normalitos a esta tienda? ¿Por qué carajos Reiner trabaja aquí?

-¿Yo como putas sabría eso, señorita?-.

-Cierto, cierto, ¡los llevo!-. Menos mal no armo tanto arguende como la puta barata 1 cuando le dije que los condones con descuento se habían terminado.

-¿Tarjeta o efectivo señorita?-. Anda, para que te marches de una buena vez y me dejes lamentarme en privado.

-Para ti lo que quieras pecosito-. Odio mi vida.

-¿Pagara en tarjeta o efectivo sus condones señorita?-. Me tirare de un puente saliendo de aquí.

-Efectivo-. Saca de entre sus senos unos billetes y con cara de póker face los recibo.

Agggg ya quiero que termine mi turno.

* * *

><p><strong>CHICO DE ASPECTO SATÁNICO 1<strong>

-¿Qué necesita, señorito?-. Como odio las reglas de esta tienda.

-Amigo satánicamente satánico de satán, ¿donde encuentro la sangre de cabra virgen al anochecer?-. No pregunten como mierda pero la tienda vende ese producto, si, quede igual de perturbada…

-Pasillo 13-.

-Gracias amigo satánicamente satáni…

-Si si si solo ve por tu sangre de cabra virgen al anochecer-.

Estaba jugando con el celular una nueva aplicación que me dice cuando mi alma caerá a la perdición por ser una cajera de mierda y chateando en whatsapp con Christa cuando el tipo rarito volvió.

-¿Tarjeta o efectivo, señorito?-.

-Tarjeta, amigo satánicamente…

-Si si si dame tu tarjeta, señorito-.

* * *

><p><strong>CHICO DE ASPECTO SATÁNICO 2<strong>

-Si buscas las sangre de cabra virgen al anochecer, el tipo que iba saliendo se llevó el ultimo embace; señorito-.

-¡Carajo! Tendré que ir al jodido puesto de la esquina. Gracias amigo satani…

-Si si si ya vete, señorito-.

* * *

><p><strong>VIEJA DE DUDOSA PROCEDENCIA<strong>

Estaba cobrando una extensa cantidad de productos de dudosa procedencia que ni siquiera quisiera tocar para también empaquetarlos yo por que la tienda es demasiado tacaña para pagarle a un empaquetador. Con la mirada fija en mi de esa señora que no quería ver solo para no visualizar en mí ya de por si horrible panorama la arruga gigante nacida en la punta de su nariz.

-¿Tus pecas son naturales?-.

-Sí, son naturales… señorita-. Ya con un puto tic en mi ojo. ¿Tendría que aguantar esto una semana?

* * *

><p>Recuerdenlo, sus comentarios alimentan mi ego, y mi ego alimentado equivale a actualizaciones más rápidas *-*<p> 


End file.
